


Bleeding Love

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, F/M, Light Choking, Period Sex, Sweet Boyfriend Yuta, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You’re on your period and Yuta doesn’t mind a little blood. (it gets a little bloody, but then gets really soft and fluffy toward the end)





	Bleeding Love

“Here you go, babe.” Yuta passes a mug into your hands, and then waits for you to scoot forward so he can sit down on the couch behind you, and you lean back against his chest to drink your tea. The peppermint is meant to help your cramps which are being particularly horrible today, but luckily your boyfriend didn’t mind running out to the store to pick some up, and then he came home to make it for you and cuddle you.

“I love you,” You sigh, sipping at the tea.

Yuta’s fingers sneak around and he lays them over your belly, right over where you’re cramping. “Are you talking to the tea or to me?” He asks, his voice light and teasing.

“The tea, of course.” You lay your head back on his shoulder. “It’s going to help get rid of my cramps. You’re just here to give me comfort through my pain.”

Yuta scoffs, but kisses your head.  

“About that, I was searching remedies for period cramps.” He traces shapes on your stomach. “A lot of websites suggest orgasms are good. And tea, but orgasms are more fun.” His fingertips sneak down to the hem of the long shirt you’re wearing. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind helping you out with that.”

You twist around in his arms so you can see his face. “What?”

Yuta’s cheeks grow red, and it’s rare that you see him blush, but there he is sitting right in front of you an embarrassed shade of red. “I just mean, it’s just a little bit of period blood, right. If you could handle it, I’d be happy to just finger you or fuck you, even. It would be messy, but we could put down a towel, and…”

He trails off when he sees the somewhat dazed expression on your face. 

“You would do that for me?” You touch his face. “Really? Most guys won’t even talk about periods, let alone do that.”

Yuta circles his fingers around your wrist and places a kiss on your palm. “I’m not most guys. I’m your guy, and I’ll do whatever you need from me. Plus, it’ll be kinda hot. Do you want to try a little period sex?”

You nod, and Yuta smiles then, leans up and kisses you before he’s pulling away and standing up, walking away. You stay there and wait for him to come back, an old towel in his hands. He spreads it out on the couch, and then gestures for you to lay down on it. You take a few more sips of the tea he made for you, and then you set it aside and sink down onto the towel.

“Good girl. Here,” He kneels on the floor in front of you, and reaches for the hem of your shirt and lifts it, helping you to peel it over your head and toss it aside. “And are you…” 

He nods at your panties. You’re wearing a pad right now, and you feel your face flush at the idea of Yuta seeing it, so you stand up again. “I’ll be right back.”

You dispose of it in the bathroom, then come back, glad you’re wearing old period panties so it doesn’t matter if you’re bleeding onto them right now. Yuta smiles encouragingly as you’re walking back toward him, even though you’re just wearing this old, ratty pair of panties. You sit back down on the towel, and cover your face with your hands.

“What’s wrong?” Yuta laughs, leaning up with his hands on either side of your hips. “You don’t need to be shy, babe. I love you. Come on, look at me.” He tugs at one of your wrists, and you pull your hands away from your face to see Yuta right in front of you. He pecks you once on the lips, then drops back down onto his knees.

You take a deep breath and shift as Yuta’s fingers curl around the sides of your panties and he pulls them down over your hips and legs, and he drops them to the floor. 

“Oh my God.” You move to cover your face again, but Yuta grabs your hands. 

“Stop that.” His voice takes on a bossy tone, and you let your hands fall to your sides, twisting your fingers in the towel. “You’re so sexy. Look at you.”

Yuta doesn’t notice when your eyes flutter closed, or when you bite your lip. He’s focused on your pussy, and a moment later you feel his fingers between your legs, one finger teasing at your clit and then drawing down the length of you, over your vagina and you want to hide your face again. No one has ever seen you quite like this.

You whimper when he pushes a finger inside you, and one of your hands flies to his arm. Yuta kisses your hand but keeps going, pumping his finger inside you. 

When you open your eyes and look down, Yuta’s staring intently, hungrily between your legs, and you follow his gaze. As he pulls his finger out of you, you can see it coated in a thin layer of blood, and you whimper again. 

Yuta looks up then, meeting your eyes. His thumb lifts to rub against your clit. “Does it feel good?”

It does, so you nod, and a moment later, he’s pressing another finger inside you. Your thighs twitch, and Yuta knocks a kiss against your knee, crooking his fingers inside you, stroking over your walls, thumb still massaging your clit. Your hand on his arm squeezes, your nails digging into his skin. 

Suddenly a cramp tears through you, and you squeeze tighter. “Ow! Stop, stop!” 

Yuta’s hand falls away, landing on your thigh, and his clean hand comes up to cup your cheek. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

You shake your head and lift your knees up to your chest. “A cramp, a bad one. Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” You groan, and lean your head into his touch. “It was feeling good, but oh that one hurt.” 

“Do you want to keep going?” He asks. “Maybe I should try a more aggressive approach? I could fuck you, babe. Be rough just how you like it.” 

The cramp starts to fade, and you’re aware of the dull throbbing in your pussy, the heat inside you, the need. “Yeah. Sure, okay.” When he first suggested it, you just went along with it, but now you need him to finish what he started. “Just hurry up.”

Yuta kisses you and then pulls back quickly, leaving the room once again, and when he returns he’s in the process of rolling a condom over his cock. As soon as he’s in front of you again, he slides a few fingers into you again, just making sure that you’re properly stretched for him, and then he pushes you back on the couch, lifts your legs, and kneels on the couch between your legs. 

Now both of his hands are bloody, and you moan as you see the red fingerprints streaking over your skin where he’s touched you. It’s a lot hotter than you thought you would find it. 

Yuta kind of sits you in his lap now, leaning you against the back of the sofa, and he presses the tip of his cock against you. You can see a trickle of blood run down his thumb as he directs his erection into you, and he turns his hand to the side, wiping it off against your inner thigh. You whimper as he pushes slowly into you. You feel so sensitive right now, and as Yuta sinks deeper and deeper into you, the feeling only grows stronger. 

“Oh God.” He groans, clutching at your hips. “You feel so wet, babe.”

You reach up for his neck, gripping onto him. “Yuta, fuck, please move.” 

“Anything for you.” 

As he starts thrusting into you, you can feel the period blood leaking out of you, and you start to wonder if maybe you should’ve done this on a day when your flow isn’t so heavy. 

You can feel a cramp beginning again, and you whine, trying to fuck yourself down on his cock, hoping that the pleasure of Yuta’s cock moving faster inside of you will erase the oncoming cramp. What you forgot was that Yuta wasn’t going to appreciate you trying to take control like that.

His hand slides over your throat, his fingers slick on your skin, and you can just see it now when you close your eyes. You’re going to look like you were murdered, your body covered in bloody streaks from where he touches you. His thumb presses in deep and your eyes flash open.

“Bad girl.”

“Yuta!” You gasp, your hand moving to his wrist. Choking in bed isn’t an uncommon thing with Yuta, but this time he holds on so tightly. 

“I want you to cum for me.” His thumb releases and strokes down over your windpipe. 

You drop your hand down between your body and his, and you rub at your clit. You can feel the warm stickiness of period blood, but more than that, there’s pleasure just a few seconds away. You rub vigorously at your clit, Yuta pushing into you hard and fast, and your orgasm rolls through you. You clutch at Yuta with you free hand, but keep rubbing your clit and Yuta keeps fucking you, heading quickly for his own orgasm.

He pushes into you one last time, and his hands slide up your back, over your shoulders, trying to touch you everywhere at once as he cums into the condom, buried deep inside you. With your clean hand, you rub circles on the back of his neck while he pants against your neck.

“That was good right?” He asks a moment later, and then he leans up to look down at you again. “You feel better?”

You can still feel the throbbing between your legs, tender and raw, but you don’t feel even a little bit crampy anymore. “Definitely. Thank you, Yuta.”

“I told you, I love you. I’ll do anything you need from me,” He reaches down between your bodies then, and carefully pulls out of you, then says, “Because I’m yours.“

His fingers drag over your stomach, and you look down at where he’s touching you, tracing letters in bloody red. His name, marking you as his. Tentatively, you draw your hand away from between your legs and write your name on his chest too. Yuta smiles, a strange look in his eyes as he looks at the way that you’ve marked each other. Your hand falls away.

“And I’m yours, too.” You tell him. You drag his mouth down against yours with your clean hand, and for a few moments, you just kiss there on the couch and forget everything else, but then Yuta groans and pulls back.

Yuta stands up. He’s careful as he removes the condom, ties it off and throws it away. You watch him walk away, admiring the lines of his body, the soft sight of his ass, something you’ll never tire of looking at. 

“Come on, let’s clean up.” Yuta says as he returns to the couch, and he gestures at himself. His bloody hands, the blood on his thighs and abdomen. You can only see the blood on your thighs and his name in red on your stomach, but you’re sure it’s there elsewhere from Yuta’s hands. “Here, let me help you.” 

He takes your hand and pulls you to your feet, and you take it a step further and lay your hand on his chest, leaning in to kiss him. Yuta’s hands slide down to your hips, holding you against him, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, but you pull back. 

“I don’t want to bleed all over the floor.” You tell him. You would be happy to stand there and kiss Yuta for hours more if you could. Taking the bloody towel, you walk toward the bathroom, Yuta follows.

He draws a bath while you pee and try to clean yourself up just a little bit, but then you look in the mirror, see all the bloody handprints and smears on your skin and give up. When the tub is filled, Yuta sinks into the water, and you climb in after him. 

His hands are gentle on your skin, helping wash you clean, laughing as he scrubs at his name on your skin and you do the same to him. It’s a new level of intimacy, a new level of possession, and you cling to him in the tub, feeling so completely enraptured by Yuta.


End file.
